


Something To Talk About

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Oooops, so I realise that I haven't finished this story, eeek and what a way for the chapter to end!Right, I'm going to kick myself into action, and finish this! The next chapter will be the last with a possible sequel. I know I have some of it written... can anyone remember if I did actually post some of it and I simply can't find it on LJ?





	1. Chapter 1

~*~  
  
 _"Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other."  
_  
~*~  
  
 **Into You Like A Train.**  
  
Miranda sat down on the nearest chair away from as many people as possible. She was making her way to her terminal, but didn't bother as firstly; she had no idea when her plane was going to be taking off, and secondly; it would be too lonely. In her opinion it was better to sit with noisy strangers than alone.   
  
Sighing she closed her eyes which were perfectly hidden behind  _Chanel_  sun glasses. She was supposed to be boarding her plane, but all flights had been bloody delayed, and as much as her assistants tried she wasn't allowed to take off in her private jet, but they did at least find the reason why; unexpected Royal movement.  
  
It wasn't like Miranda was in a hurry to get home. She would be arriving home to an empty house what with her daughters spending half the month with their father and Patricia having passed away a couple months ago, and she hadn't bothered finding anyone new since the whole Stephen debacle. She'd had plenty of opportunities though and lots of offers… she was simply not interested. Men were off the table for now as all they did was bring drama she didn't need in her life and if she was completely honest with herself men weren't her cup of tea anymore.   
  
So, anyway, back on the track of things... Miranda had purposely stayed longer in London after the fashion shows. She had spent most of her time in the corner pub near her hotel and in the little casino room in said pub. She had drank with the locals making her miss her old life in London, and played the slots. She was by no means a gambler, but the mood had striked those few nights. She had surprisingly won quite a bit of money and brought drinks for everyone the three nights she was there all because she didn't want to be alone. She detested loneliness and feared she would leave this Earth alone.  
  
"Ugh, Dad, I know! I don't need you to reprimand me! I'm 24 not 16 anymore!"   
  
Miranda looked up from her phone after having started playing a game of  _Bejeweled_ , turning her head to where that voice was coming from. She clicked out of her game and scanned her eyes round the crowded room - she was incredibly glad she hadn't been recognised...yet - and her eyes landed on the floor of the airport lounge where there was a woman laying on said floor with her head resting on an overnight duffel bag, with a snap back cap covering most of her face.   
  
The voice continued.  
  
"I'm well aware I've disappointed you by choosing to stay in NYC, but it's where I belong, where I feel closer to..." the woman stopped, and sighed. "This story I'm chasing could finally get me the  _Pulitzer Prize_  I've been dreaming about for years."  
  
The woman with that weirdly familiar voice said, and she didn't know why, but her heart was racing like crazy as if she knew who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Why can't you believe in me just this once, Dad?! No, I understand it's Pippa's Birthday, but it's only her 17th and I've already spoken to her and she's fine with me not being there. She along with Mom and Dylan know how seriously I take my work so please don't Andy me anymore!"  
  
Miranda's eyes widened then and she instinctively leaned forward. "Oh my god." she thought, and before she could wrap her mind around who it was that glorious voice continued. She knew she shouldn't be listening in on this private conversation, but she couldn't help herself, and also it was hard when she was so close to Andrea.  
  
"I'm sick of hearing these same words all because I'm not becoming a Lawyer like you. I'm hanging up now because I'm over being treated like dirt. Good bye!"  
  
"Oh my god." Miranda repeated in her head. "Andrea Sachs. The one that got away."   
  
The brunette beauty was the only assistant she had allowed to walk away unscathed to move on to her dream career.   
  
The Runway Editor couldn't believe she was sharing the same breathing space with her former assistant. She watched as Andrea dropped her phone on her stomach and groaned softly in annoyance.  
  
Before Miranda realised it her legs were moving and she was up and out of the uncomfortable chair and crossing the small distance between her and Andrea. She knew she should just walk away, but she couldn't stop herself. Her guilty pleasure had always been secretly feasting on Andrea with her eyes and for some reason the universe has given her a second change to do so again and she wasn't going to pass that up.  
  
Miranda stopped beside Andrea, and saw the brunette freeze.  
  
"Who's there?"   
  
"Andrea, it's Miranda." The older woman announced, and she watched as Andrea relaxed and slowly pulled her cap up over her eyes. The brunette blinked those soulful eyes a few times adjusting to the bright lights before focusing on the Runway Editor.  
  
"Mir-Miranda!" Andrea said, scrambling up and onto her feet, her phone dropping unnoticeable to the floor. "Um, hi." she said, a little breathlessly.  
  
Miranda looked the woman up and down. Andrea wore black designer jeans, which were incredibly faded, with a black Metallica tee-shirt with a black blazer over the top. It might not be the most fashionable, but Andrea Sachs looked really, really good. Her face was flawless as ever, teeth gloriously white with full luscious lips which she noticed Andrea wet with her tongue nervously awaiting Miranda's response.  
  
"It's nice to see you, you're looking well." Miranda said, and smirked when a look of speechlessness crossed Andrea.   
  
"Thank you, Miranda, you ah... you look well too." Andrea replied, and Miranda saw the brunette cringe at obviously thinking her response was lame.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here in all places. Last I saw you were writing in Chicago and then Idaho." Miranda said, a little embarrassed to have confessed she had been following Andrea's career.  
  
Andrea nodded. "The rest of my Idaho story has just gone to print. As for being here... I've, well, I was in Scotland researching this article that I think would be an amazing series with great potential. I have lots of notes and now I can't wait to get stuck into writing once I'm on the plane, that's if we ever get out of here."  
  
Miranda smirked at Andrea's obvious frustration. "When were you meant to fly out?"  
  
"Two hours ago." Andrea replied, running a hand through her hair. "They aren't telling me why all the planes are delayed. Do you think we should be worried?"   
  
Miranda shook her head. "Nothing to be concerned about. They're delayed due to unexpected Royal movement."  
  
"Oh." was all Andrea said. They were both familiar with this delay as it had happened a couple of times whilst the brunette was Miranda's assistant. "What about you... what are you doing here?! I thought you'd be well and truly back and Runway since London fashion week has been over a few days now. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Family issues." Miranda responded, couldn't believing she had just said the biggest white lie as she was in touch with none of her family. "It's a long story." she said, adding a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Miranda watched as the brunette beauty looked around nervously.   
  
"Have a drink with me?" Miranda shocked herself by suddenly asking those words. She saw Andrea's eyes widen. "It would help the both of us pass the time." she added.  
  
"Sure, why not." Andrea replied, picking up her bag and looked at her. "Lead the way."  
  
Miranda nodded, but before starting to walk away she elegantly leaned down and picked up Andrea's forgotten phone. "You might need this." she murmured, smirking, as she held said phone out to the brunette.  
  
Andrea took it, but not before it had vibrated in Miranda's palm and the screen lit up causing the Runway Editor's eyes to widen as she caught a sight of the screen background.   
  
"Ahh, thanks." Andrea replied, again running a hand through her hair, a little more nervously this time possibly sensing that Miranda had seen the photo.  
  
"There's a bar down there." Miranda said, motioning with her head towards the right.  
  
"Fantastic." Andrea responded, and with that Miranda began to lead the way as her mind swirled with thoughts over the fact that Andrea had a recent picture of her as her background phone picture. It only made her own feelings, feelings she thought were utterly ridiculous because Andrea was way out of her league, and also which she always thought would only ever be one sided, but now knowing that this could mean the brunette beauty shared her feelings she was totally taken aback.   
  
"Oh my god." Miranda thought, eyes widening at what that could possibly mean for the future and her heart raced again. "These drinks with Andrea quite possibly could signal the beginning of something beautiful for the future."  
  
Miranda Priestly loved the idea of being in a relationship with Andrea however she clearly wasn't good at relationships as no one stayed with her for longer than a couple of years, and she definitely didn't want to fuck up a possible future relationship with the brunette beauty as Andrea didn't deserve to be treated like anything other than royalty.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy couldn't believe the current situation she found herself in, and was sure she must be dreaming and still laying on the airport floor, but when she pinched her leg under the table and it hurt she realised this surreal moment was actually happening. She was in the airport bar about to have a drink with Miranda Priestly, who didn't seem to be one iota annoyed with her about the way she had walked away in Paris. The Runway Editor was either over it or saving the scathing words to leave Andy with on her merry way on her crappy commercial airline.  
  
Crossing her fingers Andy hoped the latter didn't happen. She watched as a waiter hurriedly came over to their table having clearly recognised Miranda and was instantly nervous.   
  
"Two of your finest Whisky's. Double shots."  
  
"Certainly. Um, can I... ah, see some ID?" The waiter asked Andy.  
  
"She's of age!" Miranda snapped, already annoyed by the young mans continued presence.  
  
"My boss, I'll get fired if I weren't to ask."  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to say something more, but Andy stopped her, quickly touching the Runway Editor's hand before getting her clutch.   
  
"It's okay." Andy said, smiling at Miranda and then to the young waiter. "I understand, and I actually take it as a compliment." she said, as her eyes connected with Miranda's whose eyes were sparkling as the waiter took her ID.  
  
"Thank you." He said a couple seconds later, handing back Andy's ID.  
  
Andy simply smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, and waiter boy." Miranda said, her tone unimpressed, stopping the young man as he began to walk away.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"   
  
Miranda ground her teeth and Andy knew the Runway Editor loathed to be called ma'am.   
  
"I feel like a pizza. Get a large ordered for us. Meat lovers.  _Pizza Hut_  perhaps."   
  
" _Pizza Hut_?" Andy whispered.  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Andy shook her head, laughing. "I just… I am surprised you would eat from there."  
  
Miranda snorted. "Darling, I might be rich and famous, but I'm still the woman from the lower class family in East London."  
  
 _Darling._  Miranda had just used a term of endearment on her. Her heart raced and she watched as Miranda realised this also, but simply swallowed and smiled at her.  
  
Their drinks were brought over a second later and Andy picked up her glass as Miranda did the same, and her eyes widened when she tasted the incredibly smooth Whisky. "Wow, this is amazing." she confessed softly.  
  
"Only the best or nothing with me." Miranda said, winking.  
  
The brunette began coughing as the Whisky she had just swallowed went down the wrong way at Miranda's obvious flirtation.   
  
"Are you alright?" Miranda questioned.  
  
Andy looked into Miranda's eyes that were absolutely wonderful as she got her coughing under control and nodded.   
  
"What do you usually drink?" Miranda asked.  
  
" _Jack Daniels._ " Andy said, and saw Miranda scrunch her face up at that. " _Ruffino_  red wine, and most beers I like."  
  
"Sounds like I need to take you on a wine tour... explode those young taste buds of yours." Miranda said, and both women’s hearts raced at her words that were laced with so much suggestive flirtation. The Runway Editor had no idea where these words were coming from, but flirting was definitely something she didn't do.  
  
Andy was incredibly taken aback by Miranda's words. She knew what she wanted to taste and she licked her lips at the thought. She cleared her throat, and tried to not think of her naughty thoughts. "I've never been to a vineyard."  
  
"Really?" Miranda asked. "You've been missing out. We definitely need to change this." she said, stopping to sip her Whisky, and continued. "The French are my favourite, of course, but a close second is the Barossa Valley in South Australia."  
  
"Going to Australia is like such a dream of mine." Andy responded, sighing at the thought.  
"I feel like you would adore the Victorian country side in Australia." Miranda said, circling the tip of her glass with her index finger.  
  
"I have no doubt." Andy said, continuing. "The Red Center looks amazing. That's the spot where I'd love to study the Southern Hemisphere night sky."  
  
"Mmm, I went to Uluru once. It's even more breathtaking than it looks, and the people are incredible. Sitting under the stars listening to the didgeridoo's and talking with the locals and hearing about their culture." Miranda said, stopping and smiling at an old memory. "I'd love to go back. I've actually been toying with the idea of getting a holiday home in Australia again."  
  
"You should do it." Andy responded.  
  
Miranda shrugged. "With the girls getting closer to college and spending less and less time with their boring old mother, and no future partner in sight, I don't see any point. It's hard enough for me to go home to an empty house."  
  
"Why do you not see a partner in your not so distant future?" Andy question curiously, she was surprised by Miranda's words, and when the Runway Editor remained quiet, the brunette continued speaking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, but surely you have men, and women, throwing themselves at you."  
  
"Yes, but none of whom I want." Miranda responded.  
  
Andy opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when a pizza box was placed down in the middle of the table. She bit her lip, wishing she was the one who Miranda Priestly desired.  
  
"Keep the change." Miranda said to the pizza hut delivery girl. "Lovely tattoo, by the way."  
  
"Thanks. Got in for my mum." The delivery girl responded, looking down at said tattoo, before looking Miranda in the eyes again. "Love your magazine." she added with a wink, grinning, before turning around.  
  
"Oh wow." Andy whispered as the girl walked away whom was younger than Andy. "See!"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like she would have a crush on such an old woman like me."  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Andy asked. "You're such a catch."  
  
Miranda snorted. "Why, because I have money?"  
  
Andy sighed. "No." she responded, shaking her head. "You're incredible in so many different ways. You're smart and funny not to mention drop dead gorgeous."  
  
Whatever Miranda had been expecting to hear it wasn't what the brunette was saying Andy knew as she could see the shock on the Runway Editor's face. "You're incredibly odd."   
  
"Why, because I like you?" Andy asked then, surprising herself by her honesty of having just revealed her feelings to the most untouchable and unpredictable woman in the world. She felt her cheeks flushing as she continued to speak. "If I were a man I wou-"  
  
"Why do you have to be a man?" Miranda asked, cutting the brunette off.  
  
"I... well..." Andy trailed off, she didn't know what she should say, and as she knew what she had just said was pretty stupid. Her brain wasn't thinking clearly whilst sat in this phenomenal woman’s company.  
  
"I've dated women before, if you must know." Miranda responded.  
  
Andy could see that the older woman was watching her closely, studying her for some sort of sign.  
  
"I've always said to myself that I would settle down with the right woman if she crossed my path." Miranda continued.  
  
There was a certain way to how Miranda said that which made Andy say what she said next.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this woman has already crossed your path?"   
  
Miranda swallowed her mouthful of pizza. "She has."   
  
Andy licked her lips. "So..." she raised an eyebrow. “What’s stopping you from telling her?"  
  
"Fear." Miranda responded. "Fear because I don't want to break her heart... I'm a hard person to deal with, as you already know, and as my previous track record with husbands show... I don't know how to keep a strong and steady relationship."  
  
Andy shrugged. "With the right person... together you could make it work if you truly wanted each other for the long run."   
  
"Even so…" Miranda trailed off, sighing. "I just... I still can't work out if she likes me romantically or if she's just being friendly."  
  
Andy watched as Miranda threw back the rest of her Whisky and waved for the waiter to get a refill.   
  
"Plus I don't deal well with feeling like a fool if I were to be reading her signals wrong." Miranda continued.  
  
"I doubt you are wrong. You're good at reading people’s behavior." Andy said, also throwing back the rest of her expensive Whisky. "You know what I think?" she asked as she watched the waiter as he filled their glasses again.   
  
"Leave the bottle." Miranda said, taking said bottle from the waiter who had been about to walk away. "Do tell."   
  
Andy bit her lip. "You should just tell her because I bet she's wondering the same thing. Does she or doesn't she like me?" she responded. "You could be pleasantly surprised by her response."  
  
All signals told her that Miranda was attracted to her and that she could be the woman of Miranda's desires, but at the end of the day the brunette didn't know, and she didn't want to do anything until she knew for sure.  
  
Andy waggled her eyebrows to Miranda who simply smirked in return.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda watched Andrea closely looking for any signs of falseness, but found none. She swallowed down some more Whisky before taking a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Here goes nothing then." she thought before looking at Andrea again, right in the eyes. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"   
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Andrea responded, grinning widely.  
  
The Runway Editor let out a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda stood from the table just as the waiter came over with the bill. "Thanks for the service. I always enjoy coming to this little establishment."   
  
Andy watched as Miranda handed over a wad of cash, her eyes widening at the amount.  
  
"Oh, and honey, lose the fake hair dye, you won't be pulling real men with that style."   
Miranda said, and again Andy's eyes widened, but the young waiter didn't see it as a rude comment.   
  
"It's hard finding the right style, my hair dresser told me this was the in look."   
  
Miranda shook her head, and Andy watched as the older woman dug around in her bag. "Go to Damien, tell him that Miranda sent you."   
  
The young waiters eyes widened as Miranda handed over a piece of paper the Runway Editor had scrawled on with the address of a local hair dresser. "Thank you so much."   
  
Miranda patted the young man on the shoulder.   
  
Once they were out of the bar and walking towards the terminals again a woman’s voice came over the speakers announcing a flight that would be leaving soon.  
  
"That's me." Andy said, and she saw Miranda frown.  
  
"Come with me?" Miranda asked through her tipsy haze. "We could go watch the stars in the Southern Hemisphere."  
  
"Oh, Miranda, wow. I... I don't know what to say to that." Andy replied, her mind swirling.  
  
"Say yes." Miranda replied. "You won't be disappointed."  
  
"As much as I want to say yes I have to get back to Manhattan. I only have four days to complete my article." Andy continued, and Miranda sighed.   
  
"I understand." Miranda responded, and cringed when she could hear the clear disappointment in her tone. She had been stupidly foolish to have thought Andrea would have said yes.  
  
"I've just been trying this thing of being more responsible and never walk out of another job again. I really, really would love to go with you, sooo maybe a rain check?!" Andy asked.  
Miranda nodded, remaining silent, still feeling foolish.  
  
"But I would love to go to dinner with you if that offer still stands?" Andy questioned, grabbing Miranda's hand and squeezed as she looked around to make sure no one was watching. "I really like you, Miranda Priestly, and I want to be with you. It's what I've been dreaming of for month’s now." she whispered and moved so that she was much closer to Miranda, their bodies pressed tightly together.  
  
Miranda gasped at the closeness, feeling Andrea's breasts through her thin shirt. The brunette beauty wasn't wearing a bra. She flushed at the thought. She cleared her throat, and nodded, trying to speak through the dryness of her throat from the brunette's close proximity. "Of course my offer still stands." she said, squeezing Andrea's hand and looking into those soulful brown eyes seeing that Andrea was wiser beyond her age. She knew she could get lost in said eyes for hours upon hours. "But if you change your mind, even if it's to simply fly back to Manhattan, my terminal is right down the end." she said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy stood in the long line waiting to board her plane, feeling incredibly floored by Miranda's offer.  
  
"Next please."   
  
The woman who stood at the door that led to the plane said a few minutes later and Andy slowly made her way towards her. She held out her ticket and passport as the woman looked at them both before smiling at her, telling her to enjoy her flight, as she waved the brunette through.   
  
The brunette did so and began to walk down the long hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda looked up hopefully when she saw movement in the corner of her eye and sighed when it was only her pilot, Troy, coming back from the toilet.  
  
"Oh, come on now, I don't have that much of an ugly mug, do I?" Troy responded.  
  
Miranda stood. "Definitely not. I was just hoping you were someone else."   
  
"Would you like to wait a while longer in case they show?" Troy questioned.  
  
"No." Miranda responded, standing, and shaking her head. "We've been here long enough. Let's go home."  
  
Troy nodded. "Okey dokey. Were clear to take off whenever."  
  
"Good." Miranda said as she began following after Troy down the hallway.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy's feet pounded across the floor as she ran her fastest to get to Miranda's terminal.   
  
Once there she saw the chairs were all empty, and the tarmac was empty. Her heart sank instantly as she reached for her phone and dialed a familiar number thankful said number hadn't been changed.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and started pulling it out as her private plane began moving towards the runway, getting into position for take-off. Her eyes widened when she saw Andrea's name flashing on the screen and she instantly connected the call.   
"Andrea, is everything okay?!"   
  
"Oh, thank god, you answered!" Andrea said in that ever so familiar tone as she had used that morning in Paris.   
  
Miranda held her breath, hoping this meant what she hoped.   
  
"I was an idiot for walking away from you again." Andrea said.  
  
Miranda's heart was pounding now as Andrea continued.   
  
"I changed my mind. I would love to come with you back to Manhattan."  
  
At Andrea's words Miranda had to refrain herself from fist pumping the air, a movement her daughters did on a regular basis, as she stood from the chair and quickly made her way to the cockpit door. "I'm so glad that you changed your mind." she said, as she knocked on said door.  
  
"Me too."   
  
Miranda's heart fluttered at Andrea's breathy response.   
  
"I'm at your gate, but I don't see your plane." Andrea said.  
  
"It's alright, you rang just in time as we haven't taken off yet." Miranda responded, continuing. "I'll have Troy turn around. Walk down the hallway, we won't be long."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"I'll see you soon." Miranda said and hung up as her co-pilot, Nicholas, opened the cockpit door. "Change of plans." she said, and Troy looked over his shoulder at her, smirking.  
  
"Told you we should have stayed a while longer." Troy commented.   
  
"Sorry." Miranda mouthed to Troy before retreating back to one of the seats as Troy began moving the plane back to the terminal.   
  
 **A Few Minutes Later.**  
  
As soon as Troy opened the heavy plane door Miranda instantly saw Andrea which was a sight, in that moment, she had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. The brunette woman’s face widened in a smile as she closed the distance between them.  
  
"Hey." Andrea breathlessly said as Miranda waved her through onto the plane, the brunette brushing past her, causing her breath to catch.   
  
"Did you bring any other bags?" Miranda asked, thinking surely the brunette wouldn't have traveled overseas with only one bag.   
  
"A suitcase, but I'm sure the plane has taken off by now." Andrea replied.  
  
"Who were you flying with?" Troy chimed in from where he stood behind them.  
  
Andrea simply handed Troy her ticket information and the pilot retreated back into the cockpit and called in the plane. "It's still on the tarmac, mechanical issues."  
  
"Good thing you aren't on that plane then." Miranda murmured, touching Andrea's hand.   
  
Andrea chuckled as Troy continued.  
  
"Someone will bring your suitcase over if I can just get some details about what it looks like?"   
  
"Of course." Andrea responded, and explained to Troy. "It is a Louis Vuitton suitcase, one of the few things I kept from Runway," she said, looking to Miranda momentarily before looking back to Troy. "It has a  _Northwestern_  sticker near the handle and a rainbow ribbon on one of the zippers."  
  
"Thanks." Troy said, calling it in.  
  
Miranda placed her hand on Andrea's lower back, and held out a hand, motioning for Andrea to wander further into the plane. "Come... make yourself comfortable." she said, just as Andrea's eyes widened as she looked around this part of the plane.  
  
"This is... wow... I never thought I'd ever say this, and I know you're rich, but shit, you are rich! This is mind blowingly amazing." Andrea said, shaking her head in awe.  
  
Miranda chuckled. "Yes, well, the money has its perks." she responded, as she walked over to the seat she had been occupying. "My girls were ecstatic when they learned I was purchasing a plane."  
  
"I can imagine." Andrea replied. "It's all custom designed?"  
  
"I designed most of it." Miranda said, nodding, and the brunette smile.  
  
"I thought so. It's very you." Andrea murmured, and the Runway Editor couldn't take her eyes off of the stunning brunette, who seemed to be taking in every little detail. "I love it."   
  
Miranda watched as Andrea sat down on the sofa across from her as the plane once again began to move back to the take-off position. She stood and walked over to the fridge by the bar, grabbing out a bottle of champagne from the fridge. She knew Andrea would never have had this brand before as she uncorked it, and the whole time she felt Andrea's eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, wondering what on earth the young woman must be thinking, and why on earth the brunette was attracted to her in the first place was beyond her.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy took in the plane around her. It was exactly what she had said; mind blowingly amazing. Everything was done to perfection, and the colours were very similar to Miranda's townhouse. Light blues, and dark browns. She could see past dark purple curtains a bigger lounge area and further on was a spiral staircase that lead up to dark red double doors that she guessed was the master suite. She swallowed at the thought of being able to go up there with Miranda, their naked bodies pressed together, as they had the greatest "high mile club" sex in the history of time.  
  
She then watched as Miranda got back up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of really expensive looking champagne, a brand she had never even heard of. She licked her lips, her taste buds having missed the fancy drinks that came with working at Runway. Even the simple bottle of San Pellegrino had been totally awesome as Andy had never been able to afford a bottle of that, her money tight and needing to go to live a life in Manhattan.  
  
"Alright, ladies, we are all clear to take off. If you could please take your seats and put your seat-belts on we will begin our descent." Troy’s voice was heard over the speakers. "On behalf of Nicholas and I we hope you enjoy your flight."  
  
Miranda handed one of the tall flute glasses that was generously filled.   
  
"Thank you." Andy murmured, and took a sip from it, her eyes widening and the Runway Editor chuckled.   
  
"I knew you'd like this one." Miranda commented. "Follow me."  
  
Andy did so, and followed the Runway Editor through the purple curtains which Miranda closed behind her before they walked further into the plane, through the large lounge area that had the biggest TV the brunette had ever seen, and they walked passed the spiral staircase through another set of curtains where there was a couple rows of seats that looked even more comfortable than in business class.  
  
"Does the cockpit door get locked on private planes?" Andy randomly asked.  
  
"Yes, it's a protocol for every plane to do so after 9/11." Miranda responded as they sat down on the dark blue seats.  
  
A couple of minutes later, and half way through her glass, Andy gasped when the plane began roaring down the runway. Sitting right back in here seat, she closed her eyes, and gripped said seat tightly.   
  
"You don't like flying?" she heard Miranda question beside her, feelings the older woman’s eyes on her.   
  
"Just really hate this part." Andy responded, and smiled when she felt Miranda's hand atop hers. She slowly un-gripped from where it was on the arm of the chair, and opened her eyes, watching as they entwined their fingers.  
  
The plane ascended into the sky and Andy closed again at the bizarre feeling it always stirred up inside of her, her stomach filling with butterflies, and her heart racing.   
  
"That piece you did on the autistic boy who got lost in the Washington Forest brought me to tears... the way you wrote his parents, their emotions and the volunteers. I just thought... good god, that woman has serious talent, and I'm so incredibly pleased that I was able to help you with your dream career." Miranda said, and Andy smiled, it was obvious that the Runway Editor was trying to get her to speak and get her mind off of the plane which was getting higher and higher in the sky.  
  
"You're going to go high places with your work." Miranda continued. "I can’t wait to watch your journey as the world’s most sought after journalist, and hopefully be by your side the whole time."   
  
"I love the thought of that." Andy replied, as they hit pockets of turbulence. "And you have no idea how much your kind words mean to me. I just wish my dad would feel the same way that you do."   
  
"I'm sorry that your Father is like that, but I'm sure someday he'll come around and realise what amazing things you've achieved in your career." Miranda responded, and squeezed the brunette’s hand, taking a sip from her champagne.  
  
"I really hope so. I hate that our relationship has changed." Andy replied, and sighed, relaxing as the plane stopped jolting due to turbulence and it became calm and smooth. "All because I didn't want to be a hot shot lawyer like him he has started treating me differently."  
  
"Are you the oldest?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Oldest daughter, yes." Andy replied, shaking her head. "That shouldn't matter though."  
  
"He cares for you, and only wants what is best." Miranda responded. "But I honestly don't understand parents who don't and won't accept their children for who they are and what they want to do for a career."   
  
"You're a great mom." Andy said, looking at Miranda.  
  
"Thank you." Miranda murmured. "How many siblings do you have?"  
  
Andy smiled at those words. "Two brothers, Harrison and Dylan, and a sister, Pippa."   
  
"And do you all get along?" Miranda asked however she felt it was a stupid question with the way Andrea had lit up at the mention of siblings. She could see the obvious deep love Andrea had for her siblings.  
  
"We definitely do. My entire family is extremely close. I have five cousins who I unfortunately don't get to see that often, but every time we do it's like no time has passed and we all get along like a house on fire." Andy responded.   
  
Miranda smiled at that. "Sounds lovely. It must be nice having a family like that. I wish I could have been like that with mine, ut we were quite the dysfunctional lot, and we all had a huge falling out over something that had been going on at the time, and I haven't spoken to my mother or my older siblings, Marilyn and Dennis, since. However my younger brother, Daniel, he came to live with me about a decade ago, but he died not long after."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, Miranda that must have been so awful." Andy responded, squeezing Miranda's hand.  
  
"It was a very hard few months for us, and for the girls because they were so young and didn't understand what was happening, but I had already accepted what was inevitable and so when he left this world I knew he was in a better, pain free, place. I miss him each and every day though. He was the only one who truly understood me." Miranda said, shocking herself by how open she felt she could be with her former assistant, but during Andrea's Runway tenure there had been plenty of times the young woman could have leaked personal information on her for money, but never did, hence why she knew she could trust Andrea Sachs.  
  
"I wish I never have to imagine a death in the family." Andy confessed softly. "Everyone is still alive and kicking in my family, even my grandmother who is 93 still plays tennis."  
  
"Wow... now that is an impressive woman." Miranda responded. "But it's good you haven't had to experience the pain of losing someone close to you." she said, drinking the rest of her champagne. "Make sure you keep the steady and loving relationships with each and every one of them." she added, and was surprised when she felt her eyes watering up. "Because you'll regret it every waking moment if you don't." she finished and wished she didn't have tears in her eyes. She hated looking weak in front of people she had once intimated, but then she reminded herself that she had once cried in front of Andrea, a moment she had tried to forget as soon as it had happened. She had a lot of trust in Andrea, and she really hoped it wouldn't someday come back to bite her in the arse.  
  
Andy could see Miranda struggling with her emotions. To put all her emotions out there or to hold back. She opened her mouth to say something, but Miranda spoke before she could.  
  
"Well, it would seem that the whisky has affected me more than I thought. You're the first person I've been this open with in such a long time... thank you for listening to me ramble like a silly old woman." she said and at those words Andrea laughed.  
  
"Oh please, you're far from old!" Andy said and saw the Runway Editor roll her eyes. "Anyway, you're only as old as you feel." she added, winking at Miranda, and they both laughed.  
  
"I really love your laugh." Miranda commented, her heart was racing as she stared into Andrea's sparkling eyes, and looked from said eyes to plump lips, back to her eyes. She then saw Andrea bite her lip before the brunette was leaning closer, and so Miranda also did the same thing and at the first touch of Andrea's mouth on hers she couldn't believe how amazingly perfect it felt, and how it had taken her this long to kiss another woman again, but she was glad that her first woman since Paula was with the magnificent Andrea Sachs.  
  
~*~  
  
 **A Couple Hours Later.**  
  
"You know, I always saw the way you looked at me, but I never in my wildest of dreams let myself think this would ever happen." Andy said, from where she sat one end of the two seater couch with the Runway Editor after having had a tour of the whole plane except for the master suite. Her legs were on Miranda's lap and the other woman had put her hand on the skin revealed from her jeans sliding up her leg from sitting down. She was just glad she had decided to quickly shave that morning.  
  
Their eyes had been connected all night, neither of them wanting to look away, both feeling transfixed to each other.  
  
Miranda put a hand over her face. "And here I thought I was being discreet." she replied, feeling her cheeks going red.  
  
Andy chuckled. "I was always flattered, but at the same time so nervous not knowing what you were thinking because I was so new at being fashionable, and that deep down under these clothes I wouldn't live up to your standards." she softly confessed and instantly saw Miranda shakeher head.  
  
"Oh, darling, you need to get those ridiculous thoughts from you head." Miranda replied, and ran her hand up and down Andrea's leg, along the expanse of skin that was revealed to her.  
  
"That feels nice." Andy whispered.  
  
"Good." Miranda whispered in reply. "Tell me something about yourself."  
  
"Like what?" Andy questioned. "I'm terrible when put on the spot like this... I end up saying something stupid."  
  
"Absolutely anything." Miranda said as they both took a couple sips from their glasses.   
  
Andy caught sight of the bar and shrugged. "I can do twelve shots in a row of any type of liquor." she said, having spotted a brand of Whisky that looked like what they had in the airport.  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Without being sick afterwards?" she questioned. "Or falling to the floor?"  
  
Andy chuckled. "Nope, I don't do either. A real whisky drinker doesn't puke afterwards." she responded. "And you know what they say about female whisky drinkers..."  
The Runway Editor shook her head. "Do tell."  
  
"Us gals have more fun, were extremely wise and very provocative." Andy replied, winking at Miranda. "And I never half ass things... If I’m going to do something I do it to one hundred percent satisfaction."   
  
Miranda did what Andrea did earlier that night, coughed on her mouthful of champagne, as it went down the wrong way as she thought about what Andrea said and what it practically implied.  
  
Andy cleared her throat. "I'm by no means an alcoholic, however I do come from a long line of alcoholics, but I do love a good few drinks now and then, usually I'm too poor to buy alcohol though."  
  
"Since being with Stephen drinking has become a nightly thing for me. Also having an empty house a lot more often... I hate it... and so when I'm looking at The Book or reading a novel I have a glass of something because it calms me and makes me feel better." Miranda said, shrugging. "That makes me sound so bad."  
  
Andy shook her head instantly. "I'm not judging you one bit. Like I said, there are a lot of drinkers in my family." she said, also shrugging.   
  
They were silent for a few moments.   
  
"What about you... tell me something random that not many people know about you?" Andy questioned.  
  
"I'm quite the germaphobe. I refuse to do a cruise of any kind with lots of people. Noroviruses love those. Planes I can only just put up with, but after an incident that occurred a couple months ago that caused my girls to get incredibly sick I decided to purchase this.,." she said, waving a hand around where they sat. "Anyway..." she said, sipping her drink. “I suppose I just didn't want to be one of those famous people with a plane and their own private one which is why I held off getting a plane for so long."  
  
"I always did wonder why you never had your own plane." Andy said.  
  
"Now you know." Miranda murmured, and chuckled. "I have a question for you."  
  
"Shoot."   
  
"This is going to show how much of a germaphobe I am, but... do you get sick often?" Miranda asked, she had to know, she asked this question to all her possible future partners. She breathed a sigh of relief when Andrea shook her head in the negative.  
  
"I haven't had the flu since the 1999, but I've had the odd cold that only ever lasts a couple days, and I haven't had a bacterial virus since I was 5. I have been incredibly blessed with a fantastic immune system, and an iron gut."   
  
"Mmm... incredibly lucky indeed." Miranda murmured in reply. "I used to get sick a lot as a child, but I thankfully am not like that anymore. Last time I had a stomach virus was in 2000 after I came back from Bangkok. It was absolutely horrendous, and the flu, gosh I haven't had one in a long time either, but with Emily catching the cold every bloody second I'm forever getting it also."   
  
Andy laughed at that. "So, were pretty identical then." she responded, smirking, and maneuvered so she was situated more in the middle of the couch, and she reached out with her left hand and ran it through Miranda's stunning and unique hair. "You're so beautiful." she whispered. "I'm so lucky to be with you like this."  
  
Miranda's breath caught at those genuine words as she turned her head into Andrea's hand that was now cupping her cheek. "You're a sweet talker."  
  
"No, just honest." Andy softly said just as Miranda began kissing her palm, and her eyes fluttered at the sensation. She leaned even closer to Miranda and their mouths met again in an incredibly passionate and heated kiss. "I love the way you make me feel."  
  
Miranda couldn't believe her lucky either. She was kissing the woman she had been dreaming of for quite some time who was magnificent in so many different ways. She had no words to describe how she felt other than... "I've never felt like this with any other soul before."  
  
"Maybe were soulmates." Andy whispered.  
  
"Mates for life just like Swans." Miranda whispered.   
  
Andy bit her lip. "I hope I haven't jinxed it."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about that superstitious jinxy crap, darling, there's more of a change of this plane going down than our possible relationship getting jinxed."   
  
Andy chuckled. "I know, I just... this feels so damn right that I don't..." she trailed off, and cupped Miranda's cheek.  
  
"I know." Miranda whispered, softly kissing the brunette beauty again. "I know we cannot promise anything, but anything can happen in the future, however this... what we feel... I know we've only just "gotten together" but it feels so natural and normal with you, as if were soulmates indeed."  
  
"Who knows, maybe we were together in a past life." Andy murmured.   
  
Miranda smiled. "Maybe." she whispered, and then they began kissing all over again and she gasped in surprise when Andrea pressed herself into her, and could feel Andrea's hands on her breasts.  
  
"Oh god." Miranda whispered in between breaths for air, and she moaned softly, surprising herself as she was mostly quiet during sex. Eric and Stephen having never excited her enough to be vocal, it was always their needs over her own, but now with this brunette beauty she again wondered why it had taken her so long to be with another woman coming to the same simple conclusion; she had been waiting for her Andrea Sachs. There was no one else like the brunette.  
  
Right from the start there had been something about the young, fresh faced, woman from Ohio. The woman had been able to anticipate her needs and wants before Miranda had even asked for whatever it was, and no other person had been able to do this with the difficult Editor in Chief.   
  
Nor had anyone made her feel out of this world, on cloud nine, falling in love like a love sick teenager. It was absolutely insane because it was early days, but Andrea Sachs was definitely someone she could see herself handing her heart over to for the rest of her life. "I want to feel all of you." she shocked herself by saying.  
  
"Let me take you to bed." Andy whispered, cheeks flushing, and breathing fast. "I'm not the type of person to just go to bed with anyone, but you Miranda, there's something about you and I need to be with you like an addict needs their heroine hit."   
  
The brunette had gone down on her best friend before they went to opposite sides of the country and it was something they had thought of doing for a long time, and this was after six years of friendship. Then there was Nate who she met in her early days at University, but they never had sex until eight months into University, and then there was Christian Thompson who had been one big mistake. Miranda Priestly however was, and never would be, a mistake, no matter what happened down the track.  
  
"You're so special and I want to make you feel as amazing as I think you are." Andy whispered.  
  
Miranda swallowed hard as a new wave of emotions and arousal settled between her legs. "Take me to bed."  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda couldn't believe how nervous she was as she made her way down Andrea's body, pressing kisses all over just like the brunette had done with her. Even though Miranda has been with women before, all of two, she had only ever performed cunnilingus on one; Paula. She was a story for another day though.   
  
The Runway Editor didn't want to disappoint Andrea or make her feel anything less than how the woman made her feel. She could smell Andrea and she smelt magnificent. As the brunette continued to squirm under her touch she knew she had to stop wear the teasing and get down to business. She slid further down and off the bed, deciding to kneel at the edge on the lush carpet, and slowly spread Andrea's legs and took in the brunette's vagina that was glistening gloriously, the woman was more than ready for her, and she softly moaned at said sight and thought.   
  
She kissed down the inside of Andrea's thigh, breathing in Andrea's scent as she went, before she looked up into the brown eyes of who she hoped was her soulmate, as she leaned down and had her first taste of her new, unexpectedly so, lover.  
  
Andrea bucked at the first touch of her tongue, and the Runway Editor chuckled into the young woman’s vagina.  
  
Moving her tongue slowly up and down Andrea's slick folds that were becoming wetter with each lick. "Mmm... you taste divine." she murmured, and Andrea moaned in response. Miranda flicked her tongue then gently sucked on Andrea's clitoris, all the while wondering why she had been so nervous to do this in the first place when it was like riding a bike you hadn't ridden in ages. Not to mention it was so much better and pleasant than choking on a cock, and for the third time that night, the older woman couldn't believe it had taken her so long to be with another woman sexually and emotionally having never really enjoyed being with men.  
  
This was Miranda's true calling; sexually and emotionally pleasing women.  
  
Miranda was absolutely over the moon having been given this chance to be with Andrea, and hopefully build a future together.  
  
"Ohhh fuck!" Andy moaned loudly as Miranda plunged her tongue as far as she could inside Andrea, having found out earlier that the young woman loved her sweet spot deep inside her penetrated as she had done so earlier when they had stopped and she had been pressed up against the wall, Andrea attacking her mouth and neck, and they had fingered each other right there against said wall before falling into bed.  
  
Andrea arched into her mouth, keening desperately. "It's not going to take me long." she heard her young lover say.  
  
"Just let it out." Miranda responded, mouth only momentarily leaving Andrea's vagina, before resuming her ministrations of Andrea deep inside her with her tongue. She went as deep as she could go which drove the brunette crazy.  
  
"Yes, yes!! God, that feels soooo fucking god." Andy whispered, eyes tightly shut, moaning loudly. "Ohhh, Miranda... don't stop."  
  
Oh, she didn't plan on stopping. She continued to fuck Andrea with her tongue as the brunette writhed under her.  
  
"Yes, that's it... Ohh god... I'm going to..."   
  
Andrea stopped, trailing off, and her lower body arched fully off the bed.  
  
The Runway Editor simply continued to move her tongue inside her lover, fast and hard, just the way Andrea seemed to like it. She played with Andrea's clitoris with her thumb which sent her lover right over the edge. Her lover froze before trembling and those long luscious legs squeezed against her head tightly, keeping her right where she was, in a tight headlock.  
  
"Ohhh.... yessss....." Andy said, coming down from her climax.  
  
Miranda hummed and chuckled into Andrea's vagina as she continued to slowly lap at Andrea's juices, and the brunette moaned some more.   
  
"Miranda..." Andy said, breathlessly.  
  
At her name being moaned by her most favourite voice her heart fluttered as her stomach filled with butterflies as she continued to slowly move her tongue through Andrea's folds, and her young lover slowly released her legs from the headlock grip on Miranda's head and again spread her legs with a new round of eagerness.  
  
"More?" Miranda questioned, wanting that reassurance.  
  
"God, yes!" Andy said, moaning, her lower body arching into Miranda's mouth again.  
  
And so, with a smug smirk, Miranda began bringing Andrea to another climax, happy to do this for as long as her new lover could go.  
  
~*~  
  
As Andy came down from her second climax she smiled when Miranda kissed atop her pussy before making her way up her still trembling body.  
  
"Are you okay?" Miranda murmured when their eyes connected.  
  
Andy cupped the older woman’s flushed face. "I'm more than okay. That was.... beyond my wildest imagination." she breathed, and bit her lip when Miranda kissed her chest and breasts, her lover moving all over her body as if she wanted to explore her all over again, and this made Andrea feel absolutely wonderful.   
  
Nate, and definitely not Christian, had never made her feel this way.   
  
"I'm already falling in love with you." she heard herself saying before she could stop it. She really hoped that this would turn into something serious and beautiful.   
  
As she looked into Miranda's eyes she could see that the Runway Editor shared her deep, genuine, feelings. Andy always did hope she would get her fairytale romance like in all the Disney stories she read as a little girl.  
  
As Miranda continued to kiss her Andy wrapped her legs around the Editors body, locking and pulling her closer, never wanting this embrace and moment to end.  
  
But annoyingly it did so a few seconds later as Miranda slowly began pulling away whilst they gazed into each other’s eyes.   
  
"I want to forever do this with you." Miranda whispered.  
  
"You do?" Andy asked.  
  
"Very much so." Miranda replied, before yawning and causing the brunette to do the same. "I really have to pee."  
  
Andy chuckled and unwrapped her legs from the older woman’s body. "If you must."  
  
Miranda also chuckled, kissed Andrea on the lips, before slowly standing from the bed not at all trying to cover herself from the brunette. She knew her body wasn't the greatest, especially now that she was getting older, but if Andrea wanted to be with her then she should know right from the start what an older woman’s body looked like, sagging breasts and all.  
  
Andy couldn't get her eyes off Miranda. "Wow." she breathed, and saw the Runway Editor blushing. "You're so beautiful." she said, and watched as Miranda looked down at her body.  
  
"I don't know what it is you see in me, but I'm so grateful that there's something that is appealing to you."  
  
Andy smiled and stretched out her arms, resting them behind her head. "I think the same about myself, but here I am, laying in Miranda Priestly's bed... nude and deliciously sated.  
  
"Which is fast becoming my favourite sight." Miranda softly said before motioning behind her. "I really must..."  
  
"Of course. Go." Andy replied, waving the Runway Editor away just as there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Champagne service!" The co-pilot, Nicholas, voice was heard.  
  
"Could you get that, darling?" Miranda's voice floated out from the en-suite.  
  
"Sure." Andy replied, sitting and swinging her legs out of the extravagant bed leaning forward and grabbing her discarded shirt. She walked over to the door and poked her head out said door. "Hey."  
  
"Evening, miss, here is your bottle of champagne that you asked for earlier. Troy was sleeping so I couldn't leave straight away."   
  
"It's alright." Andy replied, taking the bottle which was already uncorked. "Thanks so much." she said and when the co-pilot turned around and headed back down the stairs the brunette shut the door, locking it.  
  
Wandering back towards the bed she began pouring two glasses as she heard the toilet flushing. It wasn't long before Miranda walked back out wearing a merone coloured silky night robe. She held out a glass which Miranda took, their fingers brushing, causing both women to smile.  
  
"I would like to make a toast." Miranda said.  
  
Andy locked eyes with Miranda, both women smiling. "Sure."   
  
"To the future that I know will be wonderful with you by my side." Miranda softly spoke.  
  
Andy's heart fluttered at the thought. She nodded. "Yes." she replied, a little dumb founded, still taken aback that Miranda Priestly was interested in her romantically. She felt silly not being able to say anything else as she was totally speechless, but the Runway Editor didn't seem to mind, as Miranda chuckled and they clinked glasses.   
  
A few moments passed as they enjoyed the moment, thinking about what Miranda's words meant for the future.  
  
"I'm sure Nicholas has lots of thoughts swirling around his mind knowing were in here together." Andy said, breaking the silence, as she laid back down onto the bed, propping herself up against all the comfortable cushions and pillows.  
  
Miranda chuckled. "No doubt. We've probably made his whole month."  
  
"Whole year, probably." Andy replied, laughingly, and blushed. "Don't you get paranoid they'll leak things about your personal life? Especially guys as young as him?"   
  
"They can go ahead, but everyone now signs confidential papers, and if they were to speak out they'll have a law suit slapped in their face." Miranda responded, settling down on the bed also.  
  
The brunette turned on her side to gaze at Miranda.   
  
"I don't think anyone who works for me is stupid enough to risk doing anything like leaking my personal information." Miranda continued.  
  
"Has it ever happened?" Andy asked curiously.  
  
"When I found out I was pregnant someone overheard in the doctor’s office and went to the press. I was still wrapping my head around being pregnant and then the next morning it was all over the papers and magazines." Miranda responded.  
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"Had my lawyers find this person who turned out to be a desperate mother that needed the money for her sick son." Miranda continued, sipping the champagne, yawning. "He died not long after… The treatment having not worked... that mother now works as my housekeeper."  
  
Andy's eyes widened at that. "Cara?" she breathed and Miranda nodded. "Oh my." she continued. "See, this is why I lo-" she stopped herself before she nearly let those words slip. It was far too early to say that, but it was obvious Miranda knew what she had been about to say as the older woman raised an eyebrow, but didn't look at all worried about it.   
  
The brunette cleared her throat. "This is why I'm so damn attracted to you, Miranda, you're so kind and giving. Why the media makes you out to be a monster is beyond me when you're nothing like that. I saw what you did last month, taking that sick girl and her family to Milan because she wanted to see a real life Fashion Show for her  _Make A Wish_ dream. You give to so many charities, have sponsored countless children in third world countries and have adopted tiger families to keep them from poachers. The list could go on and on..." she said, and took Miranda's hand, leaning down and kissing it. "You're a phenomenal woman, Miranda Priestly, never thinking anything less."  
  
They kissed passionately, their hands all over each other, but already sexually sated for the time being they simply made out before continuing to speak and drink champagne for a while longer, devouring each other’s words.  
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
The brunette had been listening to Miranda speak about her new project of a Men's Runway and to have Nigel at the helm. She had started to yawn quite a lot and when Miranda got up to use the loo, she too admitting how exhausted she was, came back to bed to find a sleeping Andrea all cosy under the dark red duvet.  
  
The older woman smiled and dimmed the lights, joining her new and hopefully life partner and lover in slumber, knowing it was a good idea to get a few hours of shut eye before they landed.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda woke when she felt movement in the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Andrea settle back in.  
  
"Sorry if I woke you." The brunette softly said, getting down under the duvet, and put an arm over Miranda's stomach, sighing happily. "It feels like I've been sleeping for hours, but it's only been two hours."   
  
At Andrea's words she looked over at the alarm clock. Indeed, they had only been in bed, sleeping, for two hours. She reached over and grabbed the phone, connecting it to the cockpit.   
  
Andy listened as Miranda asked how much longer they would be in the air until they arrived at JFK.   
  
"Two and a half hours, ma'am." The co-pilot spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Nicholas." Miranda said before putting the phone back down. "A little over two until we land." she informed Andrea who yawned.   
  
"I don't want to leave this bed." Andy said, pulling Miranda closer into her. "Or you."  
  
Miranda's heart raced. "It'll be morning when we land. Come back to the house and have brunch with me?" she asked and saw Andrea smile widely at her in response.  
  
"I couldn't think of a better thing to do for brunch." Andy said, winking at the older woman whose breath caught.   
  
At Andrea's suggestive words and the way the younger woman waggled her eyes Miranda felt a new wave of arousal settle between her legs as she thought of all the different places her lover could go down on her in the townhouse.  
  
It was as if Andrea could read her mind as her lover began trailing her right hand down her much older body. She had thought the age would be a bit of an issue, but so far it didn't surface, and honestly she didn't think it would ever become much of an issue as the brunette was older beyond her years.  
  
Taking Andrea's hand and lifting it up she watched as their hands entwined. She really had to get a little bit more sleep before they landed or else she was going to feel like a zombie. It seemed Andrea felt the same as the brunette yawned again. She placed the brunettes hand back down on her stomach and her eyes fluttered. "It's so lovely laying with you like this."  
Andy hummed in response, eyes always closing again.   
  
"Let's get some sleep for a little bit longer. I'll set the alarm for two hours." Miranda spoke, cracking her eyes open longer enough to do so.  
  
"I don't know what's going on. I haven't yawned this much in ages." Andy said.  
  
"Seems like we've both had a long week." was Miranda response and soon enough they were sleeping soundly again.  
  
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~  
  
 _"Real soul mates are eternally bound - they will change each other in ways that you never imagined and they will make it through the most difficult of times..." - Rahul Singh  
_  
~*~  
  
 **From A Whisper To A Scream.  
**  
They both woke when the alarm clock sounded.  
  
Andy groaned and stretched her arms up above her head as her lover - good gosh she couldn't believe she was calling Miranda Priestly her lover! - turned off the alarm and stood from the bed also stretching.   
  
"Care to join me in the shower?" Miranda surprised herself and Andrea by asking. She was never a fan of sharing the shower with her ex-husbands, but already it was so very different with the brunette beauty.  
  
"I would love to." Andy replied, and stood quickly following the fashionista into the magnificent en-suite. Her eyes feasted on Miranda's creamy skin again taking in the woman’s divine ass. She took off her shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor, as Miranda turned on the water.  
  
Once it heated to the perfect temperature they stepped inside, closing the blurred glass door, which fogged up instantly as their now wet bodies and mouths collided heatedly.  
  
~*~  
  
They were in the shower for a good fifteen minutes or so which had been plenty of time to get each other off in tandem.  
  
They then quickly washed themselves and nakedly walked around, going to suitcases and bags, pulling out clothes upon clothes until they found what clothes they felt like wearing.   
  
Once dressed they met in the middle of the room, arms instantly going around each other, and they kissed yet again.  
  
Andy absolutely loved how touchy feely Miranda was. It was utterly fantastic and made her feel extremely desired.  
  
Soon they walked out of the master bedroom and into the seating area towards the back of the plane, sitting down, but not before Miranda grabbed two bottles of Pellegrino from the fridge, hanging one to Andrea as she sat down.  
  
They secured on their seat belts knowing it wouldn't be long until Troy and Nicholas announced their arrival and soon descent into JFK.  
  
Usually Miranda would sit by the window with the blinds open and take in the stunning city, but didn't this time because staring at Andrea was oh so much better, and so she didn't bother to even click the button the opened all the blinds.  
  
They talked about brunch and what the brunette felt like so they could call ahead to Cara who's passion was to cook, and so had also become the Priestly's chef.  
  
Another fifteen minutes went by and Miranda looked up at the seat-belt sign which had yet to be clicked on nor had Troy announced their arrival into New York City.  
  
"I'll go and see what the holdup is." Miranda said to the brunette who nodded.  
  
"Okay. Don't be long." Andy replied, letting go of Miranda's hand as her lover undid her seat-belt and stood.  
  
"I won't be." Miranda responded before walking away, large smile on her face having not able to remember the last time she had ever felt this happy, and walked through the purple curtain and through the lounge/entertainment area, and dining area, through the next set of purple curtains and out into the main sitting area of the Boeing 747-8, crossing the room and over to the cockpit door, knocking a few times. "Troy, its Miranda." she said, and waited a few seconds, frowning when there was no answer. She knocked again, more firmly this time. "Is everything alright in there?" she questioned and she again got no response she reached for the door handle, and had been about to try and open it when there was movement behind her.   
  
Expecting to see Andrea she turned and jumped when she instead saw her co-pilot.   
  
"You might want to sit down, landing is going to be very bumpy." Nicholas said.  
  
Miranda stared at the young man, no doubt around Andrea's age, who was swaying on his feet. She zeroed in on the expensive bottle of Whisky in his hand - her whisky - which was nearly empty. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Where's Troy?"  
  
"He's indisposed." Nicholas responded, smirking.  
  
"What do you-" Miranda stopped talking once she opened the cockpit door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and with wide eyes at the vast and endless expanse of dark blue water. She then looked at Troy who had his eyes closed and was un-moving in the pilot chair.   
  
Slowly turning around she gained in on Nicholas who simply began laughing at her.  
  
"How does it feel knowing you're about to die?" he asked her.   
  
Miranda shook her head. Surely this couldn't be happening. She had to still be asleep and dreaming.  
  
"Tell me, Miranda, the high and mighty untouchable Dragon Lady, are you scared?"   
  
"Miranda, what are you-" Andrea stopped talking from where she stood in the door way between the purple curtains and saw Nicholas standing near Miranda, still swaying. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"This is for what you did to my fi-"   
  
The plane suddenly jolted then, hitting severe turbulence, causing the three of them to be thrown off the floor and into the air.  
  
Miranda watched as Nicholas fell back to said floor, his skill cracked open and bleeding profusely. She turned and in a blurred haze she saw Andrea who was slowly standing as the turbulence stopped, but a second later it started up again, and they clinged onto whatever they could.   
  
"Get in your seat!" Miranda yelled over the loudness. "I'm going to try and call us in."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Were supposed to be landing!" Andy responded, just as the plane began plummeting. "Oh my god!" she yelled hysterically. "Were falling out of the sky!"   
  
Just as Andrea said those words both women jumped as there was a loud explosion which came from the back of the plane.   
  
Both women's eyes connected, wide and scared, just as the plane snapped in to half.  
  
"Miranda!"  
  
"Andrea!" Miranda shouted back right before everything went dark, a searing pain at the back of her head registering.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda opened her eyes and gasped awake, shooting upward into a sitting position, coughing and spluttering getting in all the air she could into her lungs.   
  
Breathing heavily she looked out at the ocean that was endless, and way in the distance of said ocean she could see thick black smoke coming out from the deep water scenes of what had occurred flashing through her mind. Vivid memories of coming conscious deep under water and struggling to swim up the surface, her whole body aching and desperate for air, and once surfacing she had stared around at half of the wrecked plane that had yet to be submerged deep underneath. She had managed to cling onto some part of the plane that had been floating, calling out Andrea's name again and again, but getting no reply. Unable to fight the fatigue she had fallen asleep to only have been washed ashore which is where she now woke.   
  
Looking up at the sky she noticed it beginning to darken, and Miranda’s body ached and shivered even though it wasn't cold. Her shoulder was the worst of her pain, and when she looked down at it, it didn't look normal.   
  
Trying to stand Miranda failed, falling back down onto the sand with shaking legs.   
  
"Andrea!" she called out, her voice dry and hoarse, but she didn't and wasn't, going to give up on finding the brunette beauty. "Andrea!" she continued to call, managing to stand and pushing through the pain, grunting as she walked, a searing pain in her foot.   
  
Walking through all the pain she felt she had walked a good distance of the beach, but once night had fallen overhead, and the waves crashed violently beside her Miranda couldn't continue any longer and fell to the sand that was still warmed by the sun which had beamed down on it all day.   
  
"Andrea!" she said, but it was no more than a whisper, as her eyes fluttered close and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Miranda woke again and saw Troy hovering over her looking concerned she in that moment had never been more grateful to see another human being.   
  
As she slowly sat up she cried out in pain, her left shoulder aching crazily, but the pain she pushed through, gritting her teeth. She stood with the help of Troy as she looked around in a haze. "Where's Andrea?" she asked, she needed to know where she was... if she was dead Miranda had no idea what she would do. That'd be right though, the first and only person to ever have real genuine feelings of love for her who she spent one glorious night together with it could only ever be that night, that would be her luck. "Is she here with you? Oh god, she can't be dead! She just can't be!" she said, swaying on her weak legs. "This is all my fault!"  
  
"Hey now, this is not your fault." Troy said, keeping Miranda steady and upright, careful to not touch the Runway Editor's left shoulder. "Nicholas was a maniac. He drugged me, and you and your girlfriend Andrea which sleeping powder so he could turn the plane around heading for the Indian Ocean where he wanted to crash it, but what he didn't know was that I gave him the wrong longitude and were in the South Pacific Ocean as we would never have been able to survive the Indian Ocean."  
  
Miranda shook her head in complete confusion. "Did he say why he did this?"  
  
Troy nodded. "You aren't going to like it."  
  
"Go on." Miranda urged.  
  
"A year ago his fiancé, Jasmine, whom he didn't say her last name used to work for you and you pushed her to the extreme and when you fired her she came so anxious and depressed with everything in life and so she committed suicide and-"  
  
"Nicholas blames me and took his hurt and revenge out on me." Miranda cut Troy off, shaking her head. "You know what the worst part of this is?" she asked, laughing drly as Troy shook his head. "I don't even remember this Jasmine."  
  
They both fell silent then as the waves crashed behind them.  
  
"I need to go looking for Andrea. She could be badly injured." Miranda said, breaking said silence a few moments later.  
  
Troy shook his head. "You can't in your condition." he said, pointing to the Runway Editor's shoulder. "That shoulder is dislocated."  
  
"I can push through the pain." Miranda replied.   
  
"We need to put it back into place." Troy continued, ignoring Miranda's words.  
  
"And you know how to do that?" Miranda questioned looking at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Roy dislocated his right shoulder when he used to play football, and it pops out of place from time to time, always seeming to happen when were together." Troy explained, continuing. "However you have no pain medication so this isn't going to be pleasant. Roy's popped out once when we were camping and he cried like a baby."  
  
"Way to make me feel better." Miranda commented. "You need to work on your bed side manners."  
  
"Some would say that about your work ethics and how you speak to your assistants." Troy shot back, the Runway Editor never have scared or intimidated him.  
  
Miranda snorted. "Touché." she responded as she slowly sat back down again. "Let's get this over with then." she said, knowing that she couldn't waste any more time, she had to get to Andrea.  
  
Troy knelt in front of Miranda touching her arm, and began speaking.  
  
Miranda listened as Troy explained what he was going to do and what he needed her to do. She cringed at the detailed words, but nodded her head in understanding. "Just do it."  
  
"On the count of three then." Troy said, continuing. "One... two...-" he pulled on the older woman’s arm, and her shoulder popped back into place, as Miranda cried out in agony.  
  
The pain was so severe that Miranda passed out from said pain.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing she felt when she became conscious again was the sun beaming down on her.  
  
Miranda slowly opened her eyes, and blocked out said sun with her right hand as she sat up. She looked out at the waves that were crashing a bit more calmly, scanning the expanse of of ocean and saw nothing but ocean.  
  
Turning she saw Troy sleeping a few feet away. She slowly stood, her head slightly pounding, and her shoulder - that was now held in her blouse that had been turned into a sling - was a dull ache and her mouth incredibly dry and a bladder full from lots of whisky and champagne.  
  
Of all the things that could be thrown at her next, Miranda dreaded and couldn't believe that she was going to have to find a spot amongst the palm trees to squat, a thing she never in her wildest imagine thought she would have to do. She couldn't believe what was happening, but she supposed this was her karma for treating people badly and acting like a cold, nasty bitch, pushing everyone away in her life. This was Miranda's wake up call.  
  
When she gets off this island she would be changing her ways.  
  
Once she urinated, thankfully not getting any on herself, she walked back over to Troy who was waking up. "Thank you for fixing my shoulder. I'm going to find Andrea now, I've already wasted enough time."   
  
"I'll come with you. Just let me go an-" Troy said, standing with a grunt, obviously feeling more internal pain over external. She hoped it was nothing seriously bad.   
  
"No." Miranda cut him off as she watched him walking. He would only slow her down. "Stay here and recover, and if you can manage, try make a fire. The nights are quite chilly."  
  
Troy nodded. "Alright."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I find Andrea." Miranda said, continuing. "Will you be okay?"  
Troy looked up at her. "I'm made of steel. Don't even worry about me. Go find your gal."  
  
Miranda nodded, and stepped closer to her pilot who was so much different than her driver.   
She put her right arm around him for a brief embrace. "I will see you when we get back." she said before turning away and forcing her tears to not fall as she had no idea if she would come back with Andrea.  
  
"Miranda." Troy said.  
  
The older woman stopped and looked over her shoulder that was wrapped in her blouse that was working as a really good sling.   
"Be careful." Troy said.  
  
Miranda smiled at her pilot. "I will. You be careful also."  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda fell to her knees. She had no idea how long she had been walking for, but as she looked skyward the sun had moved across the sky signaling it to be late afternoon. Her stomach was rumbling and she licked her dry, parched, lips. She looked at the sky again up at the clouds. There were no breaks in the clouds as she as she could see. It wasn't going to be raining for quite a while.  
  
"Andrea!" Miranda hoarsely called out. "I'm coming for you! I just... need to rest." she said, and her eyes began to flutter closed where she lay on the sand. However as they were fluttering she caught a flicker of something in the distance. "Andrea!" she gasped, her mouth so dry it was becoming sore to swallow. She stood with a low groan and pushed herself up, walking through the thick sand.  
  
Miranda looked around everywhere as she moved closer to whatever was shining underneath the sun.  
  
Once she got to said item her eyes widened and she was instantly hopeful when she saw Andrea's phone that was reflecting off the sun. She instantly picked it up and was totally shocked when she screen lit up. "Oh my god." she whispered, but then at the top of the screen the words No signal making the phone completely useless.   
  
"Andrea! Are you here?!" Miranda yelled as she pocketed the mobile. She began walking again, her eyes scanning everywhere. A few steps further and she spotted her brunette beauty laying on the sand between two palm trees, the leaves of said tree's blocking the sun from Andrea's flawless porcelain skin. "Andrea!" Miranda yelled, practically jumping forward, racing towards the young woman. "Oh god, please be alive!" she whispered as she fell to her knee's. Her index and middle finger instantly going to Andrea's neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Andrea's pulse steadily beating at a normal heart rate. "Oh, thank you lord!" she whispered as she cupped Andrea's cheek, which she noticed her whole face was incredibly hot with a high temperature. "Come on, darling, wake up for me."  
  
However no matter how many times she shook Andrea to wake her the woman remained unconscious. She undid the piece of material Andrea had ripped from the bottom of her  _Metallica_  shirt that she had used to wrap around a wound on the middle of her thigh.   
  
Studying said wound she didn't think it was that deep, but it could still need stitches however she had nothing to use to do able to do so. She put the bloody material back around the wound knowing she would have to keep a close eye on it to make sure it didn't get infected.   
  
For now though she knew she had to try and get Andrea's fever down and so ripped off her already ripped black slacks at the bottom and went down to the water soaking the material and placed it on her lovers forehead. She continued to move back and fourth from the water all afternoon until the sun had set and the stars were sparkling above which she stared at, tears trailing down her cheeks as she gripped Andrea's hand and felt herself falling asleep.   
  
However she woke up not long after and spent most of the night tossing and turning, jumping at every sound she heard, checking that Andrea was still breathing all the while trying to ignore the ache that was starting to settle in the pit of her stomach knowing that the hunger was only going to be worse when the sun came back up.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was overhead as Miranda sat up and ran her right hand through her hair that as in desperate need of a shampoo. She couldn't believe how long and lonely that night had gone. She looked down at the brunette. "I don't think I can handle another night like that." she confessed loudly to Andrea's motionless body. She saw the young woman’s steady breathing and checked her wound thankful to see it looked no worse than when she first saw it last night. She felt Andrea's forehead and was pleased to feel her fever had gone down.  
  
Miranda was completely puzzled as to why the brunette seemed to be in some deep sleep. "You need to wake up now." she firmly said, shaking Andrea. "I cannot do this without you." her words were nothing but the truth.   
  
If Andrea didn't pull through, and if there were no signs of rescue, she knew she wouldn't be able to go on like this, the days dragging and the hunger always present. If Andrea didn't wake then she would have preferred to have drowned in the crash.   
  
"You're the love of my life, you need to come back to me." Miranda whispered, cupping Andrea's cheek. "I need you."  
  
A few moments later she stood with a sigh and stretched her arms and legs that were still aching, but it was only dull now, and knew it would take quite a few days until her body felt back to normal. Her eyes fell on something she hadn't seen yesterday, having been too concerned for Andrea. "Oh my god!" she said, racing forward. "Oh my god, Andrea, there are coconuts!" she said as she leant down and picked one up. "We can have something to drink finally!"   
  
However that was not the case as for what felt like hours Miranda had tried and tried to find ways to crack countless coconuts with all her strength, but she simply couldn't do it. "I'm not strong enough!" she said, practically crying out at the thought of still not being able to have liquid sliding down her throat to try and quench her thirst. She threw the coconut down, her hands red and sore for doing it for so long, but she would try again soon and for now decided to have a wander of the beach and see if anything was washed ashore.   
~*~  
  
Once again night had fallen and she once again laid next to Andrea. "Please wake up tomorrow." she whispered, her arm over the brunette's stomach, and she took one of the brunette's hand into her own. She then looked up at the night sky and at the moon that was nearly full. "You will love the sky, darling, we are in the southern hemisphere." she said just as her stomach rumbled, the hunger making her feel incredibly sick, and the thirst for liquid becoming severe making her head ache. She knew it would only be a couple more days until they wouldn't be able to survive without water. She prayed and prayed that tomorrow would bring them rain.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda jumped awake, startled, at the sound of a loud booming in the distance, and ran her fingers along Andrea's hand which she hadn't let go of as she again tossed and turned all night. She frowned when she felt Andrea's hand was wet. Her body froze when there was another loud boom until she opened her eyes which widened at the realisation as to what the noise was. Her brain was so hazy that for a moment she had forgotten what thunder sounded like.   
  
There was another boom of thunder in the distance and she realised it had been raining throughout the night as the stormy weather made its way overhead.  
  
The Runway Editor opened her mouth and licked her incredibly dry lips, as she rolled over onto her back, groaning at the slight pain that caused, as the rain fell down onto her and she opened her mouth. This didn't work very well, it never did, and she wasn't able to get a proper drink of water.   
  
Slowly she sat up and when she looked behind and near where they lay she saw a fairly large leaf that was glistening with a fairly decent amount of rain water. "Oh my god." she practically croaked. "Andrea, there is water!"  
  
Miranda tried to stand, but she was just too weak from hunger and water deprivation, but with all her might she dragged her body to the leaf and practically drink from it like a dog. She sighed gratefully as the liquid went down a treat. She then carefully picked up said leaf and forced herself up and gently opened Andrea's mouth, tipping some of the rain water into her lover’s parched lipped mouth.  
  
Andrea then started coughing on the small amount of water as it went down her throat.   
  
Soulful brown eyes suddenly opened then and she shot up continuing to cough and her back convulsed as she threw up a good amount of sea water.   
  
"That's it, get it all out!" Miranda said, rubbing Andrea's back and once her lover stopped getting all the water out she eased Andrea back down onto the sand and their eyes connected and as she stared into Andrea's brown orbs, feeling as if she were staring into a familiar soul she had always know, she felt her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"You're alive!" Andrea breathed. "I love waking up to your beautiful face." she added, holding her right hand out.   
  
Getting the gist Miranda instantly leaned down and fell into Andrea's tight embrace. They both cried and slowly rocked, trying to calm each other down.   
  
"This is all my fault." Miranda blurted a few seconds later, continuing to speak, explaining to her brunette beauty why the plane had crashed. "I'm so sorry." she said as she watched Andrea process the information. "I won't blame you if you hate me." she added, and at that her lover laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"I could never hate you." Andrea responded, their eyes never leaving each other’s. "I love you, Miranda, and none of this was your fault. Okay?"  
  
Miranda's breath had caught at those three words as the rest of the brunettes words slowly registered, and she nodded.   
  
"I'm just so thankful that you're alive, and that we have each other in one piece." Andrea continued to speak. "Together we will get through this. We are both strong enough for this next chapter of our lives."  
  
Miranda nodded at Andrea's true words. "I believe you." she whispered. "And my god I love you so much." she added, and then their parched lips were captured in a soft and ginger kiss just as it began to pour down with rain and they broke their kiss to laugh heartily as they continued to hold each other tightly not wanting to ever let go.  
  
~*~  
  
Later in the afternoon once they had a bit more water Andrea had decided she would be okay to start heading back to Troy.   
  
They had been walking for quite some time now or in Andrea's case hobbling and pushing through the throbbing pain in her thigh.   
  
Soon enough in the distance Miranda could make out Troy laying on the sand and informed Andrea that they were nearly there however Andrea had to stop and take a break.  
  
Miranda also sat down and had a look at Andrea's wound which she knew must be incredibly painful, but her brunette beauty was keeping the most incredible brave face. It didn't look like it was getting any worse, but it also didn't look like it was getting any better. She feared it getting infected as she would have no idea what to do if that happened not to mention they had no antibiotics in sight. She walked down to the water and rinsed the black material, scrunching it and getting all the blood out of it, before replacing it on Andrea's wound hoping that the salt water might help it to heal.   
  
Andrea hissed as she tightened the damp material around her lover’s thigh. "Sorry." she whispered as Andrea's face scrunched in pain.  
  
They sat for a few moments longer before they helped each other up and began heading for Troy again.   
  
However as they drew nearer to him Miranda frowned when she saw only a few measly sticks for a fire that looked like no effort had been put into making.  
  
"Troy?" Miranda asked. "Could you not find any more sticks for a fire?" she asked, knowing that there would be loads more out there from the palm trees.   
  
Upon getting no answer from Troy she wandered closer to him, his eyes were open along with his mouth. She covered her mouth, staring at his motionless and non-breathing, body. He was extremely pale, starting to turn a blueish colour, with rigor mortise having well and truly set in.   
  
"Oh no." Miranda whispered, kneeling down next to his body. She looked up at Andrea through blurry tear filled eyes who was staring at Troy just as shocked.  
  
They stayed silent for a good while before Miranda moved forward, lifting her hand which was shaking, and it hovered over Troy's face before she heard Andrea move beside her and her lovers hand was atop hers and together they closed Troy's eyes.   
  
"Rest in peace." Andrea whispered.  
  
Miranda nodded, swallowing hard, repeating her lover’s words.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy stood behind Miranda placing a hand on the older woman’s shoulder as her lover stepped away from Troy's buried body.   
  
It had taken them a long time to dig the whole and they had done so in utter silence. Her lover dusted off the sand from her hands and stepped away with a sad sigh.   
  
"I'll find some sticks to make a cross." Miranda said, breaking the silence that had fallen around them minus the crashing waves behind them.  
  
"Okay." Andy said, watching as Miranda began walking towards the tree line. "I'll try and open one of these bloody coconuts again."  
  
 **A Little While Later.  
**  
Miranda finished making the cross for Troy's grave just as Andrea loudly erupted with lots of "oh my gods" and "I did it, I did it!" and as she looked over at her lover she saw the brunette rushing over to her, bringing over a now opened coconut. She was handed said coconut and she took long and grateful sips.   
  
Once the coconut was empty Andy sat back down and began cracking open another whilst Miranda placed the cross on Troy's grave.  
  
It didn't take her long to crack another coconut and together they drank it in silence, but Miranda broke the silence not long later.  
  
"I was fortunate enough to know Troy through Roy. They were over countless times with their family, their children and my girls loved spending time together, and still do on the occasion. Troy was a wonderful and quite the doting husband towards his wife, Rebecca, their love - like so many - was out of this world and no one could ever get between them. Not only was he an excellent husband, but also a brilliant father to his three children, Bethany, Lauren, and Warren. He was always proudly showing his children off." she said, pausing to wipe her eyes. "Then there was Roy, his twin brother, his best friend for what was supposed to be for life. They loved each other through all their flaws and all their arguments, always making up afterwards with their bond stronger than ever. Troy's life has been taken far too soon from this Earth, and he will be sorely missed by his family and friends, friends who I know thought he was, and I quote, a fucking legend which were words that I heard again and again at family events my girls and I were invited to." she leaned down and touched the sand where Troy was buried underneath. "Rest in peace."  
  
When Miranda stopped speaking she turned and fell into Andy's arms, crying soundly.  
  
~*~  
  
The next couple of days were quite solemn. They hadn't spoken much, only when necessary, as their situation and very real threat that they could starve, settled over them.  
  
Andy looked over at Miranda who stopped trying to light a fire, hissing in pain as she stared at her hand.  
  
"Are you okay?" the brunette asked, and instantly got up, walking over to Miranda.  
  
"It's just a small cut, not deep, I'll be fine." Miranda responded, standing and making her way to the water, submerging her hand in said water, the salt in it cleaning out her wound.   
  
The nights were quite chilly, and they would need the warmth of a fire soon, as they both realised it was only going to start getting colder.   
  
"I can take over if you want." Andy said.   
  
"I've got a handle on it." Miranda replied.  
  
"Are you sure because I really don-"   
  
"I said I have it under control!" Miranda snapped, cutting the brunette off.  
  
Andy closed her mouth and held up her hands. "Sorry for asking." she muttered and began to walk away however she was stopped by Miranda's uninjured hand, wrapping around her wrist, pulling her into the older woman’s body.   
  
"I'm sorry." Miranda whispered, running her hand through Andrea's hair that was greasy, but she could care less. Her lover was still absolutely breathtaking in her eyes. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just... very hungry, and I get angry and agitated easily when hungry, but I know that's no excuse as we are both struggling with the same pain."  
  
"It's okay." Andy responded, leaning into Miranda's body. "We just need that fire happening so I can cook the fish I'll be catching."   
  
Miranda smiled at her lovers words. "We better get back to it then."  
  
Andy nodded. "But first..." she closed the space between them and captured Miranda's mouth with her own. Their lips were thankfully no longer dry and chapped, thanks to the coconut and small amounts of rain water they were rationing.  
  
It was a passionate kiss and Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth, cupping the older woman’s cheeks, as their tongues danced excitedly.  
  
"We haven't kissed since two days ago." she whispered once they had broken said kiss. "And I don't know about you, but that was far too long of not feeling your lips against mine."  
  
"It's the same for me. I could kiss you for hours." Miranda responded, and again they kissed, before they smiled and regretfully pulled away, but not before the older woman gasped when her lover decided to playfully slap her on the arse.  
  
"Better get back to it then." Andy said, repeating Miranda's words, and smirked as she walked over to where she had been sitting and continued to try to make a spear from the piece of palm tree wood she decided was the suitable thickness and had found a sharp piece of metal from the plane that she was able to carve into said wood however she knew it was going to take her a long while until the wood would be sharp enough to strike at fish.  
  
Andy looked over at Miranda who resumed trying to make a fire in the awesome fire pit she had made. "You're going to make a magnificent fire, I just know it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Argh, fucking piece of useless shit!" Andy yelled as she threw the speared stick away having yet failed at catching a fish. She had been close a couple times, but ultimately not good and quick enough. She stared up at the clear sky. "Why is this happening to us?" she questioned. "If there really is a God looking down on us would you please give us some sort of sign that we aren't going to die miserably of starvation!" she continued before slowly making her way back to Miranda dreading to have to tell the other woman that they had to go yet another night without food.  
  
~*~  
  
 **That Night.  
**  
Andy had been dosing when her nose twitched at the smell of smoke.   
  
When she sat up she saw that Miranda had a small fire happening that she slowly tried to make bigger.   
  
It soon erupted hugely and they both stared in shock.   
  
"You did it!"   
  
Miranda looked over at the brunette. "I did it." she repeated in a shocked tone, and they erupted with cheers and jumped around the crackling fire as they shouted in joy and for a few moments they forgot how hungry they were and that they were stranded on an island for god knows how long.  
  
~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

_"I believe in the immeasurable power of love; that true love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance."_

~*~

 **This is Why We Fight**  
~  
**A Month Later**  
  
  
Miranda woke to the sound of thunder tumbling in the distance.  
  
The storms so far hadn't been too bad, but both women knew that it wouldn't be long until they did.  
  
Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Miranda looked around but didn't see her brunette beauty.  
  
Knowing that Andrea wouldn't be far she stood and made her way over to the make shift toilet area just through the palm trees. They had made a toilet seat from palm tree wood and a very, very deep hole which they could get quite a good while from.   
  
Stopping upon hearing the sound of retching she spotted Andrea through the trees leaning over and getting the small amounts out of her stomach. Her lover had been like this for the past couple of weeks and Miranda had been incredibly worried as to why her lover would be being sick when Miranda wasn't getting it - they were eating the same food and drinking the same water.   
  
"I thought you told me you were feeling better?" Miranda asked once her lover had stopped being sick and turned to see her watching.  
  
"I am. It's probably all of the coconuts. “Andy replied, walking past the  _Runway_  editor, but before she could Miranda grabbed the brunette by the wrist, her left hand going straight to Andrea's forehead which didn't have a temperature. “I want to look at your wound." she said and she did so.  
  
"See, healing perfectly." Andy said once her lover had inspected it. "No infection. I'm made of steel."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes as said eyes trailed up Andrea's body, her brunette beauty was standing now and stretching her long arms. Her eyes zeroed in on her lover stomach which had become bigger over the last few days. The food they were eating was unhealthy, sure, but not enough for Andrea to be putting on weight.   
  
It was then Miranda came to the realisation as to why Andrea was being sick and her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this sooner!  
  
"What?" Andy asked, seeing Miranda's reaction. "I know, I'm weirdly bloated, and it's very ug-"  
  
"No." Miranda said, cutting Andrea off as she stood. "That's not it." she added, stepping closer to the younger woman. "I think... I think you should sit down."  
  
"What... why?" Andy asked, scrunching her face in confusion.  
  
Miranda placed a hand on Andrea's stomach. "Because what I'm about to tell you may shock you and so you should sit down."  
  
Andy shook her head. "I don't und-"  
  
"You're pregnant." Miranda deadpanned.  
  
Instantly Andy's eyes widened as she shook her head some more and began to laugh as she stepped away from Miranda. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. I'm not pregnant! I can't be... I don't even want my own children."  
  
"Well... when was the last time you had sex?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Three months ago." Andy responded. "But I was on the pill!"  
  
"Which doesn't always work." Miranda said. "Have you been sick like today before the island?"  
  
"On and off. I thought I was just drinking too much." Andy replied, slowly sitting down. "This is too much for me to handle right now."  
  
Miranda nodded in understanding. "I know, darling, but I want you to know that I'm going to be by your side through all this, no matter what happens, rescue or no rescue."  
  
Andy started laughing then. "Were getting by on the slimiest food and water... how on earth am I supposed to be able to make a strong and healthy baby stuck here with no healthy food in sight." she said, shaking her head. "Not to mention I have none of that Folic Acid stuff, and then there's all the alcohol that I've been drinking these last few months. I even did pot just last week with Dylan!"  
  
Miranda watched as Andrea covered her face with shaking heads.  
  
"This cannot be happening." Andy said. "I've heard what all this poison can do to a growing baby... what if it comes out as-"  
  
"No. Don't even say it." Miranda firmly said, taking Andrea's hands. "Folic Acid was never this huge craze back when I was pregnant. Also before I learnt of my pregnancy I had been drinking alcohol like it was water and even doing drugs... I look back and wonder why I made those choices, but I did... and my daughters came out perfectly fine. Healthy and have all their limbs and normal working brains. Then there was my own mother... all those years ago... when drinking and smoking whilst carrying a child didn't seem to be much of a worry and all my siblings and myself came out perfectly fine." at her words the brunette slowly began to nod and calm down. "All you need to worry about is relaxing, not getting stressed by over thinking everything because I will take care of everything."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to do that." Andy said.  
  
"I know, but darling, I want to." Miranda replied. "You know that being in control is where I like to be."   
  
At those words Andy couldn't help but smile as they stared into each other’s eyes. She had been about to speak, but Miranda continued.  
  
"You've done something to me, Andrea, you've put some kind of spell on me and I want to do anything and everything for you. I never thought I would feel this way for anyone. I always assumed I was destined to be alone. There is the small fact that I never wanted anymore children, but now... the thought of helping you bring a mini Andrea into this world makes me feel absolutely joyous even if we are stuck on this island... and if that's still the case months from now or even five bloody years... I know that we have it in us to create a unique home to bring up a strong little bundle of joy."  
  
At Miranda's words and finding out the shocking news the brunette couldn't stop the tears from silently falling.   
  
"We  _will_  find a way to make it work for her..." Miranda continued, touching Andrea's stomach. "Or him... work. I promise you this, and this is coming from a woman who doesn't do promises often."  
  
Andy opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know what to say, and she said so. "I have no words." she whispered as her lover wiped the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"You don't have to say anything." Miranda responded.  
  
Taking a few calming breaths Andy finally began speaking. "The one thing I know in all this fear and uncertainty is that what I feel for you... and how you feel for me... is pure and true and I believe everything you say.  _We can make this work._ "  
  
**Two Months Later.**  
  
The wet season on the island had well and truly set in.  
  
Storms raged over them every day and night, but they hadn't been this bad like the storm that was currently happening.   
  
The waves crashed violently as the thunder boomed even louder. Shots of lightning shooting down angrily in the distance. They hadn't seen lightning this bad until now.  
  
"This lightning in insane. We can't stay out in the open like this." Andy said from where she and Miranda sat underneath there fairly large make-shift bed area that had lots of palm tree leaves protecting them from the rain, but that lightning was starting to be a real worry as it could easily strike them.   
  
"I don't know what were supposed to do." Miranda responded loudly over the thunder and waves.   
  
"We can't stay here... we’re sitting targets." Andy yelled. "We should head to the rocks!"  
  
Andrea having made the decision they both started to quickly gather necessities in the brunette's duffel bag before hand in hand made their way further into the island amongst the trees where they had found a large area of rocks and there was a little cave area that would work perfectly to protect them from the lightning.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda was absolutely breathless and drenched to the bone with rain as she spotted the large rocks up ahead.   
  
They had never moved here because she knew that being on the beach front was better visibility for rescue. Her lover suddenly stopped in front of her, squealing in shock when there was a lightning strike a few steps away from her.  
  
"Shit!" Andy said, motionless and staring at the spot on the ground where the lightning hit. She felt Miranda's hands around her and was practically pulled away as they hurried in under the big rocks that was sorta like a little cave - two large rocks either side with a thinner piece of rock above.   
  
Finally they were protected from the crazy weather and both women sagged back breathlessly.   
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Andy erupted loudly - the F word not really a word she used out of the bedroom. "Did you see that lightning strike?!" she asked looking wide eyed at the out of breath  _Runway_  editor. "I nearly wet myself and I swear my hair must still be standing... I could feel the electricity!" she continued, looking down at her wet arms which were also covered with goosebumps.  
  
"A very close call." Miranda replied. "But I'm in agreeance with you... this place does make sense during this weather. We still need to keep a close on the ocean for ships though."  
  
"Of course, and we will." Andy responded as she began lighting a small fire so they could get warm and actually see each other as the clouds above making the afternoon incredibly dark. "Hopefully there's only another month or so of this weather."  
  
Miranda snorted. "More like hopefully were off this island in a month or so."  
  
"Well... true." Andy responded. "We are faring pretty well in the meantime." she added, coaxing the fire to get that little bit bigger before looking up at her lover.  
  
"What is it?" Miranda questioned as the brunette beauty stared at her. "Have I got something in my hair?"  
  
"No." Andy murmured.  
  
"Then why are you grinning at me like that?" Miranda asked.  
  
"You're just... so beautiful." Andy said, shrugging. "In this light from the fire... you're incredibly. I'm really, really in lo-" she stopped talking as there was an odd sensation in her stomach. "Ohhh!"   
  
The  _Runway_  editor instantly lurched forward, worry on her face. "What is it?"  
  
"I think... I think our baby just kicked." Andy said, looking up at Miranda with awe.  
  
Smiling both women looked down to the brunettes belly which was still growing with each new day and Miranda placed a hand atop it as Andy placed her hand on top of Miranda's and she watched the  _Runway_  editors face as Miranda felt the little foot kick.  
  
Miranda's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent O as they looked into each other’s eyes again.   
  
"That's our baby." Andy whispered as Miranda's eyes connected with hers.  
  
Miranda felt her eyes beginning to well with emotion - the whole situation becoming even more real. "That's our girl." she whispered and her lover smiled.  
  
Andy raised an eyebrow at those words - her lover being one hundred percent sure they were having a girl. "Our boy." she corrected with a smirk having this feeling that she was carrying a son.  
  
"We'll see." Miranda replied as they continued to feel their little one getting quite rowdy.  
  
~*~  
  
**Three Months Later.**  
  
The weather had calmed considerably which relieved both women.   
  
There were no more big storms and rain was few and far between, but they had accumulated enough water that would get them through the beginning of these dryer days, and hopefully long enough until the rain started again as rescue was far from their minds lately knowing that no one knew where they were and there were so many places to search - that's if people were even searching.  
  
Miranda looked over at Andrea who was softly humming as she hung clothes to dry. Her parents must be worried sick stricken with grief. Her father surely feeling guilt for not stepping up and being a better father ect. She swallowed hard and wondered why the universe put Andrea in her path again only for them to end up here? It was baffling to Miranda and even though she did feel extreme guilt that the island had taken Andrea from her life and budding career she was extremely happy to have Andrea here with her instead of stranded alone. She knew it was a selfish way to think but she couldn't help it.   
  
The  _Runway_  editor simply hoped that Andrea won't wake up one day and regret that she got on her plane that fateful day. She didn't think Andrea would, but it still niggled her at the back of her mind from time to time.  
  
Sighing she stood and walked over to the water well, grabbing a plastic water bottle and filled it then downed it. She then refilled it before crossing the distance between her and Andrea, handing her the bottle, and watching her lover slowly sip the cool water.  
  
No matter what happened down the track n this moment of her life... this weird chapter she's been thrown into... she was one hundred percent smitten - a word she never thought she would describe herself with - and would forever cherish these moments with her brunette beauty.  
  
~*~  
  
Andy hung the last item of clothing, a blue and black lacy pair of Miranda's undies which were very familiar to her - having practically ripped them off of the older woman their first night together - she grinned as she stared at the pair which looked absolutely incredible on the  _Runway_  editor.  
  
Soon she felt said woman place a hand on the small of her back - her incredibly sore back - and she turned to her lover who held out a drink of water which she accepted instantly. Being on this island they had become so in tune with each other that they always knew what the other wanted before either of them spoke.  
  
Andy sipped the water sighing as the liquid went down her throat. Drinking rain water was heavenly and made her feel so much better and not bloated all the time like most waters made her. She looked at her lover who had been quiet all morning.  
  
"What's on in there?" She asked softly touching Miranda's cheek. The older woman looked into her eyes, shaking her head.   
  
"I'm just being ridiculous." Miranda said.  
  
Andy frowned. "Talk to me."  
  
Miranda sighed. "I’m... worried that someday you might wake up and feel... Oh, I don't know... regret that you got onto the plane with me which has held you back from your career which was still so new and exciting for you... you were going all over the world and were that one step closer to winning the  _Pulitzer Prize_." she said, being one to very rarely voice her fears. "And now you're stuck on this island for god knows how long and I just..." she trailed off, shaking her head.  
  
"No." Andy firmly said. "No, I don't want you to be thinking like this." she whispered, running her hands through Miranda's hair as their eyes firmly connected. "I could never...  _never_... regret reuniting with you in what was the most glorious, jaw dropping, heart stopping way. Regardless on being on the island or not I'd like to think that we'd still be doing what we’re doing, creating a future and a little family together, except the only difference is that we'd be in a house. As for in the future when I wake up one day and look back on our life all I will think is how lucky I am to have been given the opportunity to spend my life with a talented and inspiring, magnificent and utterly gorgeous woman."  
  
Miranda stared at her lover. "You render me speechless." she murmured. "You're the only person to be able to do that and make me feel the way I feel. I suppose I have these silly fears because I'm in love with you, and I know we would be doing exactly what we've been doing if back in the real world... that I know for certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Good. I'm glad we-" Andy began but instantly stopped talking when she saw her lover holding up a vintage ring. "Oh, Miranda." she whispered, the empty plastic cup falling from her hand as she stared from the ring then into Miranda's sparkling blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, her turn of being rendered speechless. "Ummm..."  
  
"I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be proposing to someone, let alone enjoy the idea of marriage again, but here I am. its funny how someone can change the way you view life... you own and others." Miranda said, continuing. "I know it might not be your style of ring, the colours and how old it is, but it has been passed on through generations and I've been fortunate to have been given it, and so I feel it's only right for you to have it, if you would like of course to do me the honour of being my wife?"  
  
"Yes, yes! I would love to be your wife through all that life could throw at us... wow... this isn't what I expected when I woke up today." Andy replied and with wide and shocked eyes watched as Miranda put the ring on her finger and surprisingly it was the perfect fit. "It's so amazing and definitely not too old for admired her ring, holding her hand up and it sparkled brilliantly under the sun. “Andrea Priestly." she whispered the words she had been dreaming, her eyes getting lost in Miranda's eyes. "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"  
  
Miranda had tears welling in her eyes. "Yes, that it does, Andrea Priestly."  
  
~*~  
  
**A Week Later.  
**  
Andy had just sat down to eat a meal of couscous with vegetables, trying to eat the healthiest of options from their dried food selection, just as her bladder decided it needed to be emptied again. "Ugh, I just released you!" she said in annoyance. "I swear I pee every bloody minute!"  
  
With those words she slowly got up, cringing as her feet practically cried in pain. She looked down at her huge belly. "You're overdue for your Mommie's to meet you... it would be great if you would hurry it up and whoosh out of there." she said, rubbing said belly. She looked over at Miranda who chuckled as she waited for her soup to hear up. "It's not funny!" Andy whined. "I'm getting beyond over it."  
  
Miranda bit her lip at Andrea's mood swing. They were happening left, right and center these last few days, but she didn't blame her fiancée. She herself had thankfully had the twins a week earlier than her due date. "It won't be long now, darling."  
  
The brunette simply huffed in response as she started to walk away - or she should say waddle - because she couldn't even walk properly. "How women can enjoy this for so long I'll never understand." she said over her shoulder and heard Miranda laugh in response. "No sympathy or what today?" she added and with those words the  _Runway_  editor continued laughing heartily.  
  
~*~  
  
Miranda finished her soup and placed the empty bowl into the fire "to wash" sand hole. She then looked over at her fiancée’s meal which was going cold - not that ever phased her lover - and wondered what was taking Andrea so long.   
  
A couple minutes later when Andrea still wasn't back Miranda started getting concerned and headed over to the loo area.  
  
"Stay right where you are." she heard Andrea say as soon as she walked through the palm tree's. The tone her lover used causing Miranda's hair on her arms and neck stand.   
  
"Stay very still." Andy said.  
  
"Andrea, what is-" Miranda began to speak, but instantly stopped upon seeing what Andrea was talking about. "Oh. My. God." she said, her tone higher than normal as she watched the yellow and black snake slivering towards her. Her leg twitched nervously and it looked at her.  
  
"I said  _don't. move._ " The brunette's voice said firmly.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Miranda said, gritting her teeth. "It's going to bite me!" she said as the snake got nearer to her and her pulse raced.   
  
"Stop stressing and calm down." Andy replied.  
  
Miranda snorted at those words. "Easier said than fucking done." she snapped, continuing. "I didn't survive the plane crash to be killed by a fucking snake!"  
  
"Come on now, babe, we don't know that it's venomous." Andy responded.  
  
"It's a yellow belly, Andrea, they're the most deadliest of sea snakes!" Miranda replied. "There must be an animal near for it to be on land." she added, gasping as it was not even an inch from her ankle.   
  
What happened next happened all so fast.   
  
Miranda watched as the spear went into the snake just as it had opened its mouth to strike, the spear going right through its black head just as everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, come on, wake up!"  
  
Miranda jolted awake at a mild slap on her cheek. "What...!" she shot upwards into a sitting position. "Did I get bit?!" she asked, her mind a blur.  
  
"No, I told you I wouldn't let that happen. I am an expert snake killer... just ask my family." Andy responded, slowly standing from hovering over her future wife’s body.   
  
"Maybe you got bit then... their bites... you don't feel them." Miranda replied.  
  
"t didn't come close to me like it did to you." Andy said. "Are you alright?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, just very shaken." Miranda responded as she began to stand with Andrea's help. "I can't even remember the last time I fainted."  
  
"Not too many people are faced with a toxic snake." Andy said, the two of them head to head again and she moved the bit of hair out of Miranda's eye. "Seeing the snake... the shock of it all... well, my water broke." she said and at those words her fiancée’s eyes instantly widened just as another shooting pain hit her. "Ohhh, god!"  
  
"Oh, god!" Miranda repeated Andrea's words. She had been so confident she'd be by Andrea's side in a hospital after rescue, but now the reality hit her: she had barely no clue as to how to deliver a baby. "What if I do something wrong?" she voiced her fears aloud. She then felt Andrea's hands cupping her face.   
  
"Look at me." Andy firmly said, and when her fiancée looked at her she shook Miranda gently. "You said it yourself... you're going to be absolutely fine with this, okay?"   
  
Miranda shook her head. "No, I know nothing about delivering a baby, I'm completely out of my depth."  
  
"Hey!" Andy loudly said, shaking Miranda again. "You cannot freak out on me now!" she continued. "I'm the one who should be freaking out!"   
  
Another shooting pain hit Andy and she groaned, squeezing Miranda's shoulders. "Ahhh, fuck!" she cried.  
  
Miranda nodded as Andrea's words finally registered with her. She shook herself out of her silliness.   
  
"You hear me?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yes." Miranda replied.   
  
"Good!" Andy replied, squeezing Miranda's shoulders again. "Because I feel like I'm about ready to start pushing!"  
  
"Can you make it back to the spot we've set up for this moment?" Miranda asked.  
  
The brunette nodded. "There's no way I'm having her here." she said, looking at the ground. "I can make it." and she did so... pushing through the pain.  
  
  
~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops, so I realise that I haven't finished this story, eeek and what a way for the chapter to end!  
> Right, I'm going to kick myself into action, and finish this! The next chapter will be the last with a possible sequel. I know I have some of it written... can anyone remember if I did actually post some of it and I simply can't find it on LJ?


End file.
